DESCRIPTION: (From Application) This University of Kansas (KU) IMSD Journey program presents a plan to assist undergraduate American Indian students in their journey toward biomedical careers. The plan takes advantage of the juxtaposition of a Carnegie Research I institution (KU) and one of the largest of the tribal colleges (Haskell Indian Nations University: HINU). American Indian students will be recruited from both KU and HINU with a focus on students currently enrolled in an NIH sponsored Bridges to the Future Program that supports HINU students. The KU IMSD Journey program consists of three components: 1) undergraduate research experiences: 2 enhancements and modifications in the curriculum; and 3) enhancement of mentoring and financial aid. The undergraduate research experience program takes a broad, interdisciplinary approach to placing students into research laboratories and includes opportunities for students to share their research results with other scientists as well as family and friends from their home communities. Curriculum enhancements entail mechanisms to increase the success of American Indian students in mathematics, biology and chemistry courses that offer significant barriers to completion of undergraduate degrees. The program offers an experimental approach to compare student success in small, discussion-based classes with enhancement programs for the large lecture class that involve development of learning communities. A seminar- series is also designed to build a community of scholars by enrolling both Bridge and IMSD student participants in a series of group learning activities. Lastly the program will strengthen existing mentoring programs for American Indian students at KU and provide access for these students to 'state-of-the-art' computer technology. All aspects of the program will be evaluated by comparing baseline data to pre-determined goals. This IMSD program, in concert with the Bridges to the Future program, presents a exceptional opportunity for collaboration between HINU and KU in an effort to increase the number of American Indian students that journey to biomedical careers.